A Little Fun
by CrazyRedQueen
Summary: A few random one shots about the Seven Deadly Sins. Enjoy.
1. Chapter One

**Theme Park Time!**

 **Summary: A bunch of random one shots. Completely AU.**

 **A/N:** **The SDS still have their magic and they're still the same people from the manga and the anime, don't worry. The only changes are that they're now in the 21st Century like us and there's no Ten Commandments.** **In fact, there's no trouble fro them at all. They're just here to have a good time! Also, Elizabeth and Hawk won't be in this until later.**

Chapter One: Theme Park

Meliodas, Merlin, King, Diane, Ban, Escanor, and Gowther walked through the large gates together. This elicited odd stares from a few of the people in the theme park already. Or maybe that could have been because King was floating in the air above their heads on a giant green pillow.

As they got further in to the theme park, they stopped by a ride. Bumper cars. They stood there looking at the map of the theme parl the Captain was holding. "They've printed it all upside down, how are people supposed to read it?" He was saying, whilst practically shoving his face into the paper in an attempt to read it. Gowther and Diane attempted to turn their heads upside down so they could read the map. The Captain looked at them and raised an eyebrow before continuing to try and make sense of the giant thing before him.

Merlin shook her head before taking it from his hands and turning it around, handing it back to him. His mouth opened into a circle upon realising he had been holding it upside down and he sheepishly looked at Merlin, thanking her.

He looked back down at the theme park map and looked at all of the little shapes on it. "Hm. There's a lot of rides here. What does everyone want to go on?" He asked, looking up at the rest of his team. There was a chorus of different replies such as "bumper cars" and "ghost train".

Seeing as more people wanted to go on bumper cars they turned to the ride behind them and walked over to the small queue, waiting for their turn.

They waited for ten more minutes before they got to the small stand paid the small fee for the ride. It only cost a dollar so the Captain paid for them all even though they had their own money.

Once they had paid, they entered the ride and chose a car each. Gowther and Merlin got into a car each, Ban and King got into one, Meliodas and Diane go in one, and Escanor was left with some random kid who was forced to get in the car with him or rejoin the queue for the next round.

It was a minute before the ride officially started. When it did... it was chaos. Ban and Meliodas drove straight for each other, hitting each other's car with such forced it was as surprise that the cars didn't fly backwards into another ride. Diane and King hid their faces as the teo best friends continued to drive at each other. King was close to fainting and he was sure he had peed himself. He looked down to be sure and almost cried at the darker patch on his blue shorts.

Merlin and Gowther drove for Escanor and the random kid. Escanor tried to swerve away in fear of hurting his 'one true love'. It was highly unlikely that she would be hurt but he swerved nonetheless, causing the doll and sorceress to drive into the back of his car and making him and the kid fly forward where they got pulled back by the seatbelt, momentarily choking them.

They recovered quickly and Escanor desperately pressed down on the acceleration in an attempt to make the ride go but for some reason it was stuck. He stuttered orders at the car for it to drive but it stayed put. He felt Merlin and Gowther's car drive into his once more and suddenly his own was driving straight for the wall. He was choked again and passed out in fear.

The young kid scoffed at the Lion Sin and unbuckled his as Escanor's seatbelts, swapping their positions so he was in the driver's seat.

Meanwhile Ban and Meliodas were having a blast. Like Escanor and the kid, they had been choked several times but that didn't faze them in the slightest. They continued driving into each other like there was no tomorrow.

The front of their cars were now somehow dented and scratched. Once more, Meliodas drove his and Diane's car into Ban and King's. The Fox Sin and Sloth Sin went flying backwards and were close to hitting the wall but came to an abrupt stop before they did.

The man in the booth stuttered out that the ride was now over and seven sins all left their cars and the ride, walking past the man in the booth who stared at them in fear.

They walked away with smiles on their faces whilst the Captain pulled out the map. Again, it was upside down and Merlin had to put it the right way up. He gave a little laugh before he looked at the map for the location of the ghost train.

He found it and put the map away, telling his team to follow him. Except... one of them was missing. He faced them all and did a head count. Yep, one of them was missing. Wait. One of them was missing! He placed his hands to the side of his face and ran around in circles, "one of us is missssinnng! Oh. My. Godddd! What are we going to do?! We're doomed!" He fell to the floor, putting an arm to his forehead dramatically, "I can feel the imminent doom creeping upon me!" He yelled out.

Two footsteps walked up to him and stood above him, blocking out the sun. He couldn't see their face because of the multiple bags of candy in their hands. He stood up and took a couple of steps back so he could see who it was. It was Merlin. He did another head count and realised there was now six people excluding him.

He put a hand to his forehead, pretending to wipe away sweat, "I thought we were doomed. Where did you go, Merlin?!" He asked her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She pointedly looked down at the masses of candy in her arms and the one in her mouth. He took his hands off her shoulders, "oh," he said before regaining his smile and pointing a hand to the sky, "off to the ghost train then, team!" He yelled enthusiastically.

When they got there, there was no one there other than a woman in a booth which meant they got to go straight on. Throwing two dollars on the side each they all sat down on the ghost train. Ban and Meliodas at the front, King and Diane behind them, Escanor and Gowther behind them, and Merlin at the back.

The woman from the booth asked Merlin if she was okay to ride at the back of the train alone to which she replied that she was fine and that her large amount of candy would occupy the seat. After that, the ride immediately started.

It started off slowly, entering a dark room. There was nothing around them but objects made to look scary and a dim light coming from a few lanterns placed around the room on barrels.

They got a bit further in before a man popped up from behind a chest, stretching his arms out and moaning in a way a zombie would. Diane screamed in terror and tried to cling to King who was too busy staring straight ahead in fear, his teeth chattering and his nose starting to bleed.

Escanor yelled and attempted to get put of the train only for Gowther to pull him back in the ride by his shirt. He himself stared ahead with no expression, seeming bored by the goings on.

Ban and Meliodas merely laughed as the man jumped out at them, laughing at each other as the jumped in shock and roughly slapping each other on the back.

Another person came from around the corner, walking towards the train with something that looked like a large spider crawling over his shoulder. There was a loud scream and suddenly the train wobbled side to side as Diane attempted to leave it.

She was more successful than Escanor was previously and she left the ride, punching the man in a costume as she ran out of the ride. There was distant screams as she left and everyone left in the train ride stared ahead of them silently for a moment before they all burst out laughing.

As the ride continued going, there were more pop ups and jump scares. King peed himself for the third time and it was starting to smell, Meliodas and Ban were on the verge of hyperventilating from laughing so hard, Escanor and effectively passed out, Merlin was sat in the back choking on a gummy worm, and Gowther was blankly stating around.

They all left the ride, smiles on their faces, bar Gowther of course, and met Diane outside. She still looked spooked after seeing the fake spider nearly ten minutes ago.

The Sins all walked away from the ride, ready for the next one.

It had been three hours since they came to the theme park and they had been on every ride except one. The waltzer. **[A/N: If you don't know what that is, look it up on the internet, it will show up :) ]**

They eagerly ran to the ride on the other side of the theme park, knocking over elderly and small children on their way. They made it in .02 seconds and ran towards a lanky man with greasy hair to pay for the ride.

King had changed his shorts and underwear after a quick trip back to their current residence through Oslo, Merlin had bought more sweets and looked to be on the verge of puking, Escanor was still shaking in his boots, and Diane had eventually calmed down after the ghost train ride.

They all took a seat on the ride, Escanor, Merlin, Gowther, and King sharing one seat, and Ban, Meliodas, and Diane sharing another.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, the ride eventually started. It started off slow and King made a show of thanking the Goddesses for finally going easy on him. However, he screamed like a little girl when it eventually sped up.

He felt like he was going to fly out of the ride at some point when the bar preventing them from doing so moved a little bit.

Merlin had gone pale, clearly regretting eating so many sweets before the ride, Escanor had once again passed out and his body was being thrown around like a rag doll (no offense Gowther). Speaking of Gowther, he was finally showing emotion! His eyes were as wide as saucers and he was holding onto the bar for dear life.

Diane was screaming just like King and was yelling for someone stop the ride, there were tears rolling down her face and flying back hitting people in the face. And you know what's coming now. Meliodas and Ban... they were enjoying themselves entirely too much. Even though their heads were thrown back due to the speed of the ride, they were laughing loudly.

And just when everyone thought the ride couldn't get any worse... the seats started spinning too. They weren't going quite as fast as the ride itself but they were going fast nonetheless.

Escanor went flying into King, throwing him out of the ride much to his relief and chagrin. His head was now impaled in the booth where the lanky man stood. He stared at him in horror and, much like King had earlier, peed himself.

Gowther himself was close to passing out as his glasses went flying from his face, landing in some woman's cotton candy. He reached for his face in an attempt at realising what had happened only for his hand to go flying to the side and hit Merlin in the face. Her head went flying backwards and she couldn't get it back up due to the extreme speed the ride was going.

"W-where's King?" Diane said, her teeth chattering loudly. You'd think that the people who possess great magical power and can beat people's asses with one swift punch would be able to handle a little ride. Gowther, who was carrying Escanor on his back, pointed over to the booth where his head was still lodged in the booth. "He flew off the ride," he said in his monotone voice.

Merlin swayed on the spot, looking ahead of her, attempting to control her stomach and not throw up its contents. "Merlin, are you okay?" Diane asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was thrown off when she ran over to a bush and promptly vomited into it.

Escanor was suddenly awake and holding her hair out of her face as she emptied her stomach. "There, there, my ray of sunshine. My sweet, sweet dove," he said to her, as he patiently waited for her to finish.

Diane sighed as she and Gowther walked away from the Lion and Boar Sins, heading home. They'd catch up eventually. As for King, he'd soon wake up and realised they'd left. And Ban and Meliodas... they may never leave the theme park. All hope for them may be lost.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can tell, I'm not much of a humour/ parody writer. But I gave it my best shot. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Thank you so much for reading, please make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think. Again, thank you so much.**

 **Next time... Never Have I Ever.. oh no.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A Little Fun**

 **A/N: This is set when all of the Sins had finally got together after the long ten years. Elizabeth is of course with them but she has gone to fetch some groceries for them all and won't return until later on.**

Chapter Two: Never Have I Ever

A mug slammed down on the table, its contents sloshing over the edge and dripping onto the table. A hand joined the mug on the table as its owner abruptly stood up. "I'm booreed, Cap'n~!" He said, his sharp teeth showing.

The "Cap'n" put down the mug he was currently washing and walked over to the whining person. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said as he stopped in front of him, "let's play a game of Never Have I Ever!" He suggested, throwing his arms up in the air for extra emphasis. The whining person laughed at his Captain, "what are we? Teenagers?" He asked, sitting back down. The other person sat, too. "Never Have I Ever isn't just for teenagers, Ban. It can be played by adults, too. Just get out some alcohol and wham! How about it?" He asked, leaning an arm on the table as he intently stared at Ban. Said person rolled his eyes as he agreed to play the party game, and followed the Captain's orders to go and get the rest of the Sins.

Five minutes later they were all inside the newly renovated Boar Hat, sat around one of the many tables, drinks in front of them all.

Silence filled the air as they all stared at each other, until suddenly, "right! Let's get this show on the road!" The Captain shouted, looking at his team as they all jumped at the sound of his shouting.

Meliodas clapped his hands together and gave a suspicious smile, "so, I'll go first and we'll go round in a circle clockwise!" He told them, before starting the game, "never have I ever... peed my pants!" He said, watching as three of his comrades, Escanor, King, and Merlin, took a sip of their drink. They all tried to do it slyly but everyone else saw and had to refrain from laughing. If it had been just King and Escanor, they would have laughed, but Merlin had also taken a sip so they held their tongues.

To the left of Meliodas sat Diane who watched her three teammates take a sip of their ale before it was her turn. She thought of all the things she could say before she smiled widely, saying, "never have I ever gotten so drunk I couldn't walk," she watched in satisfaction as half her friends, including Ban of course, drank from their mugs.

To Diane's left was King, who had been forced to play this game and was already regretting it. He looked at the others, who were looking at him, and sighed, "never have I ever commited a sin," he said, taking a drink from his ale. Everyone else either rolled their eyes or shook their heads as they drank (except Gowther).

Ban was next to King so he smirked his trademark smirk before yelling out, "never have I ever played never have I ever!" He laughed so hard, he fell off his stool where his mug of ale fell on him. The rest of the Sins glared at him before taking a sip of their own ale.

Escanor was to Ban's left and when he had stopped watching Ban rolling on the floor with laughter, he looked up to his comrade's staring at him. He stuttered in anxiety as his friends wouldn't stop staring. He quickly said, "never have I ever cross dressed," as he looked down, away from their stares. Gowther, King, and Meliodas all had a sip of their ale, ignoring the glare from Diane, the confused eyebrow raise from Merlin, and the head scratch from everyone else.

Next up was Gowther who stoically stared at the others, making them uncomfortable, as he thought of something. After a few more minutes of awkward staring he said, "never have I ever been in love." The others stared at him in disbelief at the fact that, that is what he went with. Everyone took a sip of their ale, barring Gowther, and the turn went to Merlin.

She tossed a few ideas around in her mind before coming to a good one, "never have I ever killed anyone or anything". Everyone muttered something under their breath about Merlin trying to get them drunk or something, but they all drank anyway.

* * *

Nearly an hour later and everyone except Meliodas, Gowther, and Merlin was drunk. Merlin and Meliodas were only tipsy as they could hold their ale, but Gowther didn't eat or drink at all so he was, unfortunately, stone cold sober.

Ban was, once again, rolling around on the floor crying of laughter, Escanor was desperately trying to get Merlin's attention, and Diane and King were making eyes at each other.

Merlin was quickly getting bored so she turned to the Captain and smirked at him, "it seems we're missing out on the fun, Captain, so I propose a challenge," she started. This quickly got everyone's attention, including Ban who seemed to have forgotten what he was laughing at. Meliodas turned to look at his teammate and friend, and smiled, "okay, what kind of challenge?" He asked as he jumped up so he was crouching on his seat rather than sitting on it in order to look Merlin in the eyes.

She stood up and went behind the bar, coming back a few seconds later with four cups of ale. Sitting down again, she leant against the table and waved her hand nonchalantly as she began, "we seem to have a very high alcohol intolerance, meaning we can't join in the fun with everyone else without feeling like absolute... morons, so to speak," she pushed two cups towards the Captain and brought the other two towards her. Meliodas eagerly laughed and asked what the challenge was.

King was suddenly teleported next to Meliodas and Merlin, much to his surprise, making him almost pee himself. "King, I'd like you to ask us the 'never have I ever' questions seeing as you have a knack for asking ones that you know we've done. Captain, the first one to get too drunk to finish the game or pass out loses, the other one immediately wins. Are you in?" Merlin inquired of the Captain as they stared at each other. The brief thought that this might be one of Merlin's many experiments on him passed through his mind, but he didn't pay it any mind as he accepted her challenge with a smile on his face.

They both looked to the Fairy King, waiting for him to say something so they could start their game. King stuttered for a few seconds as he was put on the spot and didn't have any time to think of something before being practically thrown into the situation. "Um, never have I ever experimented on someone," the Fairy King said. Merlin cast him a quick look but drank her first sip of ale. Meliodas smirked at her as she took a step closer to her losing and him winning.

"Never have I ever sacrificed someone for the greater good?" Was King's next question and at this, both the competing Sins had some of their ale.

"Come on, King, give us some good ones!" The Captain tells King as his ale sloshes about in his cup and he hops from one foot to another, getting excited now. When it came down to it, Meliodas was very competitive against his teammates. Especially Ban and Merlin because they were just about as competitive as he was.

King nervously nodded and said, "never have I ever had sex," Merlin and Meliodas rolled their eyes again and took a drink.

"Never have I ever killed someone who didn't deserve it," both Sins took a drink.

"Never have I ever hidden something important from the rest of the Sins," Merlin took a drink. Meliodas gave her a confused look but promised to ask her later.

"Never have I ever-"

The rest of them game went something like this and nearly three hours and several mugs of ale later, Meliodas finally won when Merlin straight up passed out on the floor. Meliodas let out a shaky laugh of victory when she did, however, he fell straight off the table (which he had climbed on top of) and joined Merlin in the land of slumber.

It was at this point Elizabeth and Hawk decided to come back from grocery shopping. The bags were dropped to the floor as she stared in shock at the completely drunk Sins. "Sir Gowther, what happened here?" She asked as she and Hawk took a step into the tavern. She knew that Gowther didn't eat or drink at all so it was safer to ask him. "We were playing a game called "Never Have I Ever" and Merlin challenged Meliodas to their own game," he started explaining, "the first one to pass out loses. Merlin lost, she passed out just before Meliodas, that's when you walked in," he finished. Elizabeth walked behind the counter to put the groceries down.

As she walked from behind the counter, she tripped over an unconscious Ban, only to be caught by Meliodas who had woken up the instant he 'felt' Elizabeth was in trouble. When he had returned her to her feet, he immediately started groping her, much to her embarrassment. Not that any of the Sins noticed, King had just passed out, Gowther had started reading a book, Escanor was obsessing over a passed out Merlin, Ban had started laughing aain so much, the blood rushed to his head and he passed out, and Diane was drinking more ale.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Three

**A Little Fun**

 **A/N: Another 21st Century AU.**

Chapter Three: The Mall

Contrary to popular belief, the Sins didn't always get Merlin to make their clothes. No, sometimes they actually found the time to go to every American teen girl's dream- the mall. The five boys would usually go to some dodgy looking store to buy clothes that were clearly from, like, a few decades ago (except Meliodas', his were from the dawn of time), whereas the girls would go shopping in places such as... Victoria's Secret. Insert shiver here.

When the girls decided to be evil and drag them along into that store... all hell broke loose. Meliodas would wander around picking up random lingerie and beg Elizabeth to buy some, King got a nose bleed, Escanor would watch love-struck as Merlin held up items to herself, then he would promptly pass out, Ban respectively waited outside, and Gowther. Oh Goddesses, Gowther. No one would see him until he came out of the changing rooms half an hour later with a hand full of clothes, asking which item of clothing suited him best. Diane and Merlin would encourage him, King would remain quiet, Meliodas and Elizabeth would stare in shock, and Escanor would still be unconscious.

So that is where the Sins and Elizabeth found themselves today. The mall.

Ban, Meliodas, King, Gowther, and Escanor were on their way to their favourite dodgy clothes store, whilst the girls went shoe shopping to start off with. Escanor and King were dreading their visit to Victoria's Secret with the girls, whilst Meliodas was pumped and so was Gowther (secretly).

They arrived at the store and stared at the familiar, simple " **CLOTHES STORE** " sign above it. They could already see the old woman through the window, waving them in. They obliged and stepped into the store, ready to find some new clothes. Gowther, who didn't want anything from the store today, walked up to the counter to chat with the woman. Ban, King, Escanor, and Meliodas immediately went to a rack of clothing in the back room where the clothes they usually bought were.

As the three were shuffling through clothes on racks, a loud "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Rang through the store from the front room... Where Gowther and the old lady were...

With the girls, they were having a blast with their shopping. By now, they all had several bags full of clothes and shoes that they would never wear.

Whilst they were walking through the mall, drinking their drinks from _Starbucks,_ Elizabeth spoke up. "We should go find the boys so we can go to Victoria's Secret," she suggested. Diane and Merlin agreed and drank the rest of their drinks before throwing the empty cups in the trash. The three changed direction and headed in the direction of the store they knew the guys would be at.

When they got to the street the dodgy store was on, they could hear loud arguing coming from the clothes store. All shared a look of disappointment as this happened almost all the time, and they entered the store to go calm everyone down for the hundredth time in their long, long, lives.

Eventually, when the arguing had calmed down and everyone had exited the store with only _minor_ injuries, they decided it was time for them to go to Victoria's Secret. Meliodas cheered loudly and grabbed Elizabeth's hand to drag her to his favourite part of their shopping trip. As he and Elizabeth were running away, they were teleported outside of Victoria's Secret with everyone else by Merlin to save them all a journey.

All of them, except Ban who had agreed to look after their bags, entered the store and went on their merry way to find some clothes.

Merlin walked straight over to a matching purple bra and panties that she had spotted on her way in. She picked up the lacy lingerie and held them up against her as she stood in front of a large mirror. In the mirror, she could see Escanor lingering in the background, watching her. She kept her eyes trained on herself, but she allowed herself a smirk as she questioned him, "what do you think, Escanor?" At being noticed by his object of desire, even in his prideful state, he tried to stutter out that he thought she looked like a million dollars, but all he could get out was a few groans before he ultimately fainted.

The mage smiled as a light pink hue made itself onto her face. She decided she'd buy the lingerie and... accidentally let Escanor see her wearing it.

With Elizabeth and Meliodas, things were more or less the same except Elizabeth hadn't fainted at being groped by Meliodas. She merely squealed and blushed bright red in embarrassment.

Meliodas removed himself from the goddess when his eye caught a white bra. He rushed over to it and returned in a matter of seconds, holding it up for her to see. If it was possible to blush any brighter, she would have done it right then. "I think this would look great on you," he spoke softly in her ear. Elizabeth's breath caught in her chest as she took the item of clothing from him.

Diane let out a loud gasp and picked up a pair of orange, lace underwear with a matching bra. "King!" She squealed and turned to look at the Fairy King who was stood stock still with a embarrassed expression on his face. "Look at these! What do you think?" She gushed, holding the underwear in his face to show him.

King desperately tried to stutter out a response, but the pressure he was under only served to give him a nose bleed. A giggle escaped her as she got her answer and she turned away to find the counter and pay.


End file.
